Love Injection
by Mushi kara-chan
Summary: FLP#50#FINALLY! Siapa bilang seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu termasuk ke dalam tipe laki-laki yang sempurna?/Kalau ternyata dia punya satu kelemahan yang hanya Naruto tahu/Jarum Suntik/Sasuke bisa langsung mengeluarkan sifat dinginnya jika berhadapan dengan benda itu/Dan untunglah ada Naruto di dekatnya jadi dia tidak perlu takut lagi, dengan cara ajaib yang bisa menenangkannya/ :D
**Love Injection**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, Mushi cuma numpang minjem**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance**

 **Pair : SasuNaru**

 **Warning : Typos, OOC and many more.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOO**

 **FluffTimeProject#50#FINALLY!**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoooOOoOoOoOoO**

Siapa bilang seorang Uchiha Sasuke itu termasuk ke dalam tipe laki-laki yang sempurna? Keren, tampan, tinggi badan proposional, memiliki kekayaan segudang memang melekat pada sosok berambut raven mencuat itu sejak Uzumaki Naruto bertemu pertama kalinya dengan sang Uchiha.

Ya, baru saja dia melihat Sasuke. Laki-laki berumur dua puluh tiga itu sudah keburu kepincut sama sang empunya ketika umurnya baru saja beranjak Sembilan belas. Sempurna di matanya, dan alangkah beruntungnya ketika tahu ternyata eh ternyata Sasuke juga punya perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Mereka sama-sama suka-

Dan _Bam_ pacaran seketika, menghabiskan waktu bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Membuat Naruto akhirnya paham luar dalam sisi positif dan _Negative_ sang Uchiha yang jarang di perlihatkan pada sembarang orang.

Ini salah satu sisi Negative-nya-

" _Teme_ jangan bergerak!" dengan kepala pusing, hari ini untuk yang kesekian kalinya dia harus membantu mengurus kekasihnya. Menggeleng gemas, melihat tingkah laku Sasuke yang tidak berubah. Padahal sudah sedewasa itu.

Di sebuah ruangan Vip yang sengaja khusus di pesan untuk sang Uchiha. Ruangan bernuansa putih dengan beberapa alat kesehatan terjajar rapi di dekat Sasuke. Sekarang dia harus siap sedia berdiri di samping kekasihnya, bersamaan dengan seorang suster cantik yang terlihat kikuk melihat sikap super duper tak keren dari Sasuke.

"Lepaskan tanganmu, _Dobe_!" Sasuke mulai Ooc, kedua manik gelapnya menatap tajam Naruto. Mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk keluar dari cengkraman sang Uzumaki dan segera pergi dari sini.

"Demi Tuhan, _Teme_! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu sebelum jarum suntik itu masuk ke dalam tubuhmu!" berujar cepat, bukannya menenangkan Sasuke.

Malah sebaliknya, wajah tampan itu perlahan memucat, di sertai keringat dingin mengucur deras. "Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak sudi menerima jarum sialan itu di tubuh indahku!" dia makin panik.

"…." Suster di sampingnya kicep.

"…."

Ya, inilah dia. Sasuke di depan matanya yang tidak pernah di perlihatkan kepada orang lain selain keluarga dan dirinya.

Sosok sang Uchiha keren yang ternyata takut dengan jarum suntik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tidak keren? Memang! Uchiha sempurna yang sering di bicarakan orang-orang luar ternyata punya kelemahan anak kecil seperti ini.

Naruto sudah biasa melihat tingkah anak kecil Sasuke, tapi tidak dengan Susternya. Wanita cantik itu sudah menganga kaget, meski sebentar tapi bisa di lihat bagaimana wajah bingung itu saat mencerna baik-baik bagaimana sikap asli sang Uchiha.

Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Laki-laki idaman para wanita yang selalu muncul di majalah bisnis sebagai pengusaha muda yang terkenal dengan keuletan, ketampanan dan kejeniusannya.

Mungkin teman-temannya tidak akan percaya jika dia menceritakan apa yang di lihatnya saat ini.

" _A..ano_ , Uzumaki-san, ini sudah waktunya." Berujar memberitahu sosok pirang di depannya. Oh, jangan lupakan kekasih sang Uchiha.

Laki-laki pirang yang berbalik sekali sifatnya dengan Sasuke. Ceria, tetap tampan, manis dan salah satu pemilik perusahaan yang menjalin hubungan dekat dengan keluarga Uchiha.

Semua orang tahu, bahkan mereka mungkin tidak masalah dengan hubungan keduanya yang bisa di bilang tidak normal. Tapi begitu melihat kecocokan dua pasangan ini, semua hal yang tidak wajar jadi di lempar jauh-jauh ke tengah laut.

Naruto sedikit panik, dan dengan gemasnya dia mencengkram kedua lengan Sasuke bersamaan. "Diam, _Teme_! Cuma sakit sedikit kok!"

"Apanya yang sedikit, tanganku bisa bengkak tahu! Bagaimana kalau wanita ini tidak mahir melakukannya, bisa-bisa tanganku tidak bisa di gerakkan lagi nanti!" pikiran Sasuke ngawur, dan waktu memasang infus baru sang Uchiha mulai habis.

Ck, ck, benar-benar seperti anak kecil.

Kalau memang serewel ini sifat Sasuke. Tidak ada cara lain lagi yang bisa ia lakukan-

Hanya ada satu cara, dan Naruto sumpah malas minta ampun melakukannya di depan suster cantik itu.

Sial, selalu dia yang kena getahnya.

Pipi laki-laki itu memerah sekilas. Merutuki sifat merepotkan Sasuke, kalau dia tidak di ganti infusnya, gimana mau sembuh?! Bekerja sampai kelelahan, daya tahan tubuh melemah dan berakhir menjadi pasien di rumah sakit ini karena di diagnosis mengidap demam berdarah.

Aish!

Mendengus keras, sedikit melirik ke arah Suster yang entah kenapa malah bingung dengan tingkah lakunya.

Dia mendehem cepat, "Ehem! Tolong jangan pikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan nanti, anda tinggal pasang saja infusnya, oke!" memberi aba-aba. Wanita di sana tambah bingung.

"Eh?! Apa maksud anda-" dan sebelum berujar lebih jauh-

Sebuah pemandangan indah terpampang di depannya.

 **Cup!**

Naruto tanpa basa-basi menarik Sasuke ke dalam ciumannya, sang Uzumaki masih sempat melirik ke arah Suster dan memberi aba-aba-

Wanita itu gelagapan, wajahnya memerah dan mengangguk paham-

Oh, sial kenapa pemandangan seindah ini harus terhalangi karena pekerjaannya?!

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Laki-laki raven itu sedikit kaget, mendapati Naruto menciumnya tiba-tiba. Dia masih memberontak. Pasti ada udang di balik batu!

"Umph! _Dobhe_!" berteriak dalam ciuman mereka.

Kedua manik Onyx itu berniat melirik ke arah Suster yang melakukan pergerakan aneh. Dia jadi panik-

Sebelum-

" _Teme_ , lihat aku. Kau tidak suka aku menciummu seperti ini?" wajah Naruto mengalihkan dunianya. Kedua matanya reflek menatap Naruto. Hanya pemuda pirang itu, karena bisa di lihat bagaimana wajah itu terlihat sangat erotis.

Bagaimana tidak?! Wajah merona hebat, kedua manik Saphire yang terlihat redup, bibirnya yang membuka tutup, memperlihatkan bagaimana lidahnya bergerak indah, sangat siap untuk di lahap dan-

"Kata-kata yang bodoh," mendengus sembari menyeringai senang. Tanpa di suruh dua kali, salah satu tangan Sasuke yang masih terbebas langsung saja menarik wajah Naruto ke dalam ciumannya. Melumat habis bibir merah itu, memasukkan lidahnya yang ternyata di sambut baik oleh sang empunya.

Kegiatan panas terjadi, keduanya berciuman ganas, dengan napas terengah-engah menyalurkan semua napsu mereka dalam satu kegiatan.

Melupakan sama sekali, seorang wanita yang hampir mimisan melihat mereka. Menganga, dan mencoba fokus untuk melakukan pekerjaannya.

Dia hanya tinggal menyuntik tangan Sasuke, memasang infusnya kembali dan pekerjaannya beres!

Menghela napas panjang, wanita itu langsung saja melakukan semua pekerjaannya dengan teliti.

Memasang jarum infus di tangan Sasuke cepat-

Dan sukses membuat sang Uchiha berjengit sakit, "Ugh!" ciuman mereka terganggu, Sasuke berniat mendelik ke arah Suster di dekatnya.

Sebelum lagi-

" _Temhe_ , aku belum selesai~" suara menggoda Naruto kembali membuatnya terbuai.

"Hn, _as you wish_ ~" mengidahkan rasa sakit, Sasuke kembali melumat bibir Naruto yang mulai membengkak.

"….."

 _Mission completed!_

Sang Suster mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Naruto, dan sang Uzumaki mengangguk dalam ciumannya.

Sudah selesai! Sedikit senang, laki-laki pirang itu langsung saja menyudahkan ciuman mereka.

"Puah! Oke, selesai! Lihat _Teme_ , jarum infusnya sudah di tanganmu sekarang! Ahaha!" tertawa senang, dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau wajah dan pakaiannya sudah hampir berantakan.

"….." Sasuke diam-

Kedua Onyx itu masih meneliti ke arah tubuh menggoda kekasihnya. Sedikit melirik ke arah tangannya dan sang Suster. Mengirim pandangan tajam, seolah meminta wanita itu untuk pergi dari kamar ini segera.

Sang empunya paham, dia bergidik ngeri. "A..ah, ka..kalau begitu saya permisi dulu. Jika ada yang di perlukan lagi, segera hubungi saja." Menunduk takut-takut, mimisannya sudah hampir keluar.

Sialnya tidak bisa menonton aksi live tadi lebih lama,

Naruto mengangguk kecil, masih tidak bisa membaca situasi. "Oke! Terima kasih, Suster. Kalau begitu aku antar sampai ke depan,"

 **Grep!**

Baru saja hendak mengantar Suster itu keluar dari sini, Ya Naruto agak sedikit takut karena menggunakan ciuman sebagai pengalih perhatian sang Uchiha.

Dia agak sadar saat cengkraman tangan Sasuke menghentikan pergerakannya.

" _Te..Teme_ , aku ingin mengantar Suster dulu,"

"Biarkan dia pergi sendiri."

 **Glek-**

"Ta..tapi kasian,"

"Tugasmu menjagaku di sini, bukan mengantarnya."

Aura hitam dan seringai kejam perlahan terlihat di wajah sang Uchiha. Suster cantik yang merawat Sasuke sudah tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Lebih baik dia meninggalkan Naruto sebagai tumbal cinta daripada dia dimakan hidup-hidup oleh Sasuke.

"Saya permisi dulu!" berujar cepat, tubuhnya berbalik pergi cepat dari ruangan.

Meninggalkan Naruto yang berteriak minta tolong, "Aa! Suster jangan tinggalin aku!" tangannya masih kuat di genggam oleh Sasuke.

" _Dobe,_ kau bilang tadi belum ingin selesai kan?" suara penuh penekanan.

Bulu kuduk Naruto merinding-

"E..eh, tu..tunggu dulu _Teme!_ Tadi cuma-ugyaa!" tangannya di tarik cepat. Membuat sang Uzumaki jatuh semakin dekat dengan Sasuke.

Dirinya memberontak-

" _Teme_! Kau harusnya isthirahat!"

"Dan waktu isthirahatku terganggu karena kau memperlihatkan wajah menggoda itu padaku. Jadi terimalah." Dengan suara _sing a song_ , tanpa basa-basi lagi sang Uchiha bungsu kembali melumat bibir manis kekasih.

Membuat Naruto bungkam-

Pasrah-

Dan makin berkeringat dingin saat tangan bebas itu perlahan mulai menyingkap pakaiannya.

Argh! Sudah di bilangkan kalau idenya tadi sangat buruk!

Sial! Sekarang dia harus menerima akibatnya! Kapan sebenarnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke bisa habis tenaga dan berhenti mengunci tubuhnya seenak jidat! Persetan dengan ketakutan Sasuke akan jarum suntik!

* * *

 **THE END~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

* * *

Uyeeeiii, akhirnya Project Mushi kelar juga! Fluff Time Project ternyata udah nyampe bagian ke 50 :') nggak nyangka kesampean juga selesainya :DDDD Yah, biar masih rada sedih karena cuman bisa nyamperin dua fandom aja #Naruto and SnK# mungkin di Project selanjutnya Mushi akan lebih meluaskan pandangan lagi ke Fandom-fandom lain :D

Makasih buat readers tersayang yang udah mau nyempat-nyempatin baca beberapa cerita project Mushi.

Sampai ketemu di Project selanjutnya :D

* * *

 _Tunggu cerita Hey Sexy Boss, nanti akan segera mushi apdet :3_

* * *

 **Untuk akhir Kata, Mushi nggak akan capek-capek bilang~**

 **SILAKAN RIVIEW~ \^0^/\^V^7**

 **JAA~**


End file.
